The subject matter described herein relates generally to an electrical connector having a pivot blocks for terminating electrical wires.
Some electrical connectors that terminate electrical wires include pivot blocks that pivot between open and closed positions. In the open position, the pivot blocks are oriented to receive the ends of corresponding electrical wires, which may been stripped to expose the conductors thereof. The pivot blocks are pivoted from the open positions to the closed positions to engage the electrical conductors of the electrical wires in electrical connection with corresponding electrical contacts of the electrical connector.
Pivot block style connectors are not without their disadvantages. For example, the electrical contacts of at least some known pivot block style connectors are insulation displacement design (IDC) type contacts. But, IDC contacts may be limited to terminating only a few (e.g., one to two) sizes of electrical wires. IDC contacts may be limited to electrical wires having solid conductors or conductors having no more than seven strands. Moreover, the force required to terminate an electrical wire to an IDC contact may be relatively high, which may require special tooling and/or may increase operator fatigue.